There exists technology for developing devices such as electronic devices using computer-aided design (CAD). A description citing specific examples will now be given. For example, in the case of mounting multiple speakers or other audio output apparatus that output audio (acoustic components) onboard a device, the properties of the audio that is outer differs depending on the magnitude of the volume of the rear chamber of an audio output apparatus, and on the ratio of volumes of the rear chambers of the multiple audio output apparatus. Consequently, with the above technology, after structurally designing the device exterior, circuit substrate, and battery, for example, CAD is used to generate a model illustrating the structurally designed device, and calculate the volume of the empty space inside the device illustrated by the generated model. Then, with the above technology, the user divides the empty space with the computed volume such that the magnitude or ratio of the volume of each audio output apparatus satisfies given parameters. Subsequently, with the above technology, partitioning walls made up of ribs, for example, are generated at the boundary portions of the divided space. In this way, with the above technology, rear chambers for multiple audio output apparatus are computed. Herein, for a speaker that includes a speaker component that outputs audio and a speaker box, for example, a rear chamber refers to the space inside the speaker that is formed by the speaker box.
For additional information, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-199077, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-316371, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2007/060753, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-153117, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-266490, for example.
However, the above technology is problematic in that information regarding the rear chambers of audio output apparatus may not be easily obtained.
For example, with the above technology, the user divides the empty space with the computed volume such that the magnitude or ratio of the volume of each audio output apparatus satisfies given parameters. Then, with the above technology, partitioning walls made up of ribs, for example, are generated at the boundary portions of the divided space. However, if the design is furthered to satisfy many parameters, including the strength from the structural design, the initially determined rear chamber ratios may in some cases diverge greatly from the given parameters under ordinary design. In this way, with the above technology, although the user carries out the work of dividing empty space so as to satisfy given parameters, it is difficult to uniquely compute division positions for satisfying given parameters. Consequently, information regarding the rear chambers of audio output apparatus may not be easily obtained with the above technology.